In recent years, semiconductor devices have been developed to be used mainly for an LSI, a CPU, or a memory. A CPU is an aggregation of semiconductor elements each provided with an electrode which is a connection terminal, which includes a semiconductor integrated circuit (including at least a transistor and a memory) separated from a semiconductor wafer.
A semiconductor circuit (IC chip) of an LSI, a CPU, a memory, or the like is mounted on a circuit board, for example, a printed wiring board, to be used as one of components of a variety of electronic devices.
A technique by which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used for a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely small leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing a characteristic of small leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, a technique in which oxide semiconductor layers with different electron affinities (or conduction band minimum states) are stacked to increase the carrier mobility of a transistor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 2 and 3).
In recent years, demand for an integrated circuit in which transistors and the like are integrated with high density has risen with reductions in the size and weight of an electronic device. In addition, the productivity of the semiconductor device including an integrated circuit is required to be improved.